Dreamcatcher
by harutsy
Summary: No tenia ni idea de como habia podido hacer esto sola a mi corta edad, estaba segura de que esto era una leccion mas en la vida, de las que aprendes,pero ¿por que sigo sufriendo? asi la vida no tiene sentido, no tengo porque luchar, perdi todo...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a S. Meyer que me los presto.**

* * *

**Dreamcatcher**

**Summary:** **No tenia ni idea de como había podido hacer esto sola a mi corta edad, estaba segura de que esto era una lección mas en la vida, de las que aprendes, pero ¿por que sigo sufriendo? así la vida no tiene sentido, no tengo porque luchar, perdí todo...**

_Bella Swan después de la muerte de ambos padres en un accidente automovilístico, se muda con su abuela paterna Marie a Nueva York donde enfrenta grandes obstáculos pero ¿Que pasa cuando ya no tiene a ningún ser querido y a su corta edad? Ella piensa que no tiene porque luchar pero se equivoca ya que encuentra a grandes amigos que la ayudaran a salir adelante._

_Aunque no todo es alegría ya que algo le esconden sus nuevos amigos junto con sus nuevos padres pero ¿Qué es lo que le oculta la familia Cullen?_

* * *

**Bueno en este pequeño resumen, que trate de dejar muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas y le llame la atención. Subiré fotos sobre la ropa, NO TODAS, pero si subiré varias. Cualquier error lo corregiré, nadie es perfecto…**

_Harutsy_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dreamcatcher**_

**La historia me pertenece y los personajes a S. Meyer y uno que otro mío…**

**Muchas gracias a Vhica por ayudarme…**

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

"La muerte no nos roba a los seres queridos. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida si que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente."

François Mauriac

BPOV

Me encontraba en una tienda en San Francisco con mi papá Charlie, mamá no había venido porque se encontraba con los últimos arreglos de su boda. La razón porque mis papás no se habían casado antes era porque mi madre Renée, quedó embarazada y prefirieron esperar y así se fueron los años hasta ayer, que mi papá le dio el anillo y le dijo que la boda sería mañana, solo asistirían los familiares de ambos y uno que otros amigos cercanos.

—¿Papá?

—¿Que pasó Bella?

—Ya sé que vestido quiero.

—Pues mídetelo.

El vestido que quería era blanco con flores de color rosa en distintos tonos claros, era en cuello V sin mangas con tirantes anchos, en la espalda tenía un lado descubierto que formaba un cuadrado, en la cintura tenía unos pliegues para marcar donde empezaba la falda. El vestido en si era hermoso mostraba que ya no era una niña y que empezaba a ser una adolescente. A pesar de que apenas tenía 14 años faltaban unos días para mi cumpleaños. Me medí el vestido y parecía que estaba diseñado para mí, me quedaba a la perfección, ya estaba pensando que zapatos y hasta como peinarme. Salí para que mi padre me viera, al parecer le gustó y me alegré porque sabía que este vestido era el correcto. Al final lo compramos junto con unas sandalias sencillas pero muy bonitas, ya que soy muy torpe con los tacones.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

—Vamos por unas hamburguesas.

—Claro.

Después de comer decidimos volver a casa, mamá no había llegado así que mi papá se fue a ver un partido en la sala y yo me fui a mi cuarto a esperarla para enseñarle mi vestido, decidí poner algo de música y acostarme en la cama pero en cuanto toque la almohada me quedé dormida.

El despertador sonó más temprano de lo habitual, me levanté todavía algo dormida y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha, después me puse un vestido con botones para poder quitármelo y cambiarme sin despeinarme. Bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina, se encontraba mi papá solo desayunado.

—Buenos días Bella.

—Buenos días ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

—La verdad no sé, acabo de bajar para ir por tu abuela.

—¿A qué hora llega el vuelo?

—Dentro de una hora, ¿Por favor, le haces el desayuno a mamá?

—Claro, anda ve por mi abuela.

Salió por la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos escuché el carro irse, decidí preparar algo sencillo, así que hice café y unas crepes con la masa que sobró del día anterior, estaba sirviéndolas cuando bajó mamá.

—Bella ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Bien ma, ayer papá y yo fuimos a comprar mi vestido y es hermoso.

—Luego lo veo, ya me tengo que ir.

Tomó una crepe y un termo con café, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa. Decidí ir a mi cuarto, apenas eran las 9:00 am, mi abuela Marie, que es mamá de mi papá llegaba a las en una hora más, la boda sería al medio día y después la fiesta que terminaría a las ocho de la noche ya que mis papás se irían de luna de miel. Estuve medio ordenando mi cuarto solo por hacer algo.

—¡Isabella! —escuché el grito de mi abuela.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras para abrazarla, a pesar de tener sus años, seguía siendo muy guapa y tenía mucha energía.

—¿Cómo estás mi niña? Bueno al parecer ya no eres una niña si no una hermosa jovencita.

—Gracias abuela —dije toda sonrojada.

—No hay de que, sigues estando preciosa con todo y sonrojo.

Pasé un buen rato con mi abuela, al parecer mis papás estaban tan ocupados que me dejaron al cargo de ella, después de un rato, ambas subimos a cambiarnos. Le había encantado mi vestido, decidí dejar mi cabello suelto y en ondas, puse un poco de polvo, rímel y gloss. Mamá pasó por nosotras a las 11:30 faltando media hora para la boda y fuimos al salón donde sería la fiesta, todo estaba decorado con flores blancas y rojas, el vestido de mamá era totalmente blanco de corte imperio con tirantes.

La fiesta pasó muy alegre y rápido, pues mis padres ya tenían que irse.

—Ya nos vamos mi niña, cuídate mucho —dijo mi mamá entre lágrimas.

—Volveremos pronto, y cuida de mi mamá también —dijo mi papá aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Voy a estar bien, son solo unos días — es respondí a ambos.

Al parecer esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso ya que nos encontrábamos los tres llorando.

—Los quiero a los dos, gracias por todo.

—Nosotros también —me contestaron ambos.

Al volver a casa, mi abuela y yo, cada una se fue para su cuarto, medio dormida me quité el vestido y me desmaquillé, me puse mi pijama creo que la blusa al revés y me metí en la cama, estaba muy cansada que rápidamente me quedé dormida.

Al despertar se escuchaban ruidos en la planta baja de la casa, se supone que solo estaríamos mi abuela y yo, me levanté de la cama y fui a darme una ducha rápida poniendo unos pants y la sudadera de la universidad de mi papá. Me encontraba unos escalones de la sala cuando me di cuenta de porque tanto ruido. Mi abuela estaba sentada en el sillón llorando a mares, vestía de negro al igual que otras personas que se encontraban ahí; cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia mi abuela se levantó y me abrazó.

—¿Qué pasa, abue?

—Isabella, ven siéntate conmigo —me respondió.

Nos dirigimos al sofá, se sentó ella primero jalando de mi brazo para que le hiciera compañía.

—Mi niña, anoche tus papás... — empezó a llorar con más ganas— Tuvieron un accidente y no sobrevivieron, al parecer un camión chocó contra ellos, y ninguno de los tres sobrevivió.

—¿Ya reconociste los cuerpos?

—Son ellos.

Mi abuela me abrazó creyendo que me derrumbaría pero solo una lágrima salió de mis ojos, miré alrededor, se encontraban personas que trabajaban con mis papás y uno que otros compañeros de la escuela de ambos. Solté a mi abuela de su abrazo, sabía que me necesitaría pero primero quería cambiarme de ropa; me dirigí a mi habitación y corrí a mi cama soltando las lágrimas contenidas, pasó no sé cuanto tiempo y me quedé perdida en los sueños donde se encontraba con mis padres vivos.

—Isabella, despierta ya es mediodía y no has comido nada.

—Abue, ¿Pasó en realidad o fue una pesadilla?

—Por desgracia si pasó.

—Está bien, deja me cambio y bajo.

—Si no lo haces en diez minutos voy a subir otra vez —dicho eso salió de mi cuarto.

No tenía ni idea sobre si había ropa negra limpia, me fui a buscar como loca en mi armario que ponerme, estaba haciendo frio y solo encontré una falda negra así que me puse unas mallas y una blusa con manga ¾ del mismo color, la blusa tenía figuras de color gris, también tomé mi chamarra de piel. Agarré los primero zapatos que encontré que para mi suerte eran negros y volví a bajar las escaleras.

La sala había sido acomodada de otra forma estaban entrando los ataúdes con el cuerpo de mis padres, ver eso hizo que se me doblaran las piernas y empezara a sollozar; cuando me tranquilicé marqué a la escuela, todavía era horario de clases, y dije que me ausentaría por la pérdida de mis papás, a pesar de que ya sabían me dijeron que estaba bien y me dieron su pésame. La verdad no me preocupaba mucho perder clases ya que era el ratón de la biblioteca, la alumna que saca puros excelentes y no se mete en problemas.

Mientras me dirigía a la cocina a comer algo, la verdad no tenía ni hambre pero no había desayunado y ya casi era hora de la comida, tomé algo de café y una tostada con mermelada. Sentía que estaba tomando con calma la muerte de Charlie y Renée, pero que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría, no me importaba solo no quería quedarme con todo el dolor dentro de mí.

La noche había caído y seguía viniendo gente a la casa, mi abuela se había ido a recostar y me quedé recibiendo a todas las personas, unas se veían mal por la perdida y otros solo venían por hacer acto de presencia a la huérfana hija de los Swan. Hubo varias personas que me dieron dinero para los gastos y que si ocupaba algo les pidiera ayuda, a todos les di las gracias y que lo tomaría en cuenta.

—Isabella, te hablan por teléfono —me dijo Derek, quien era como un hermano para mi papá.

—Ya voy —le respondí.

Me dirigí a la mesita de donde se encontraba el teléfono y contesté.

—¿Bueno?

"_Hola Isabella, soy Esme Cullen, amiga de tus padres"_

—Hola Esme,

"_Lamento mucho lo que pasó y lo siento por no podemos ir, pero sabes que para lo que necesites aquí estamos"_

—Gracias, no hay problema, hay veces que no se puede.

"_Así es y por favor dile a tu abuela Marie de mi llamada ¿Está bien?"_

—Claro, yo le diré, adiós.

"_Hasta luego"_

Después de colgar me dirigí por una vaso de agua, no me había acercado a ver el cuerpo de mis papás y ni lo haría, sabía que no quedan igual cuando mueren por un accidente, prefería recordarlos vivos como la última vista que tuve de ellos.

—Isabella ¿Quién habló?

—Esme Cullen, abuela.

Pasé la noche en vela, mi padres se sepultarían hoy a mediodía, quien diría que a la misma hora que fue su boda. Prepararon desayuno para mi abuela y yo, comimos en silencio y después de terminar, me subí a darme una ducha y cambiarme por algo más formal. Un suéter negro y una falda blanca y los mismos zapatos, hoy no estaba haciendo tanto frio.

El entierro fue de lo más doloroso, me alegro de no haberme desmayado pero me falto poco para eso, mi abuela no estaba en mejores condiciones ya que había adoptado a mi madre como su hija puesto que Renée nunca se llevó muy bien con mi otra abuela. De regreso a casa ambas nos quedamos dormidas, cada una en su cama; esa noche soñé como ocurría el accidente desde la parte trasera del carro y a pesar de que no supe cómo fue, me dolía verlo, cuando abrí los ojos, la almohada estaba húmeda por las lágrimas que derramé anoche.

Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que los había perdido y para siempre…

* * *

**Hola espero y sea de su agrado, cualquier error lo corregiré tan pronto me de cuenta… nadie es perfecto**

**Pueden ver algunas fotos de la ropa en: (junte espacios)**

www. facebook pages/ Dreamcatcher-by-Harutsy/ 28492362 8307175 ?fref =ts

_Harutsy_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dreamcatcher**_

**La historia me pertenece y los personajes a S. Meyer puede que uno que otro mío…**

**Muchas gracias a Vhica por ayudarme… **

_Capítulo 2_

"A veces lo mas duro no es dejar atrás el pasado, sino empezar de cero"

Nicole Sobon

BPOV

_Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que los había perdido y para siempre…_

Había perdido a mis padres ¿Qué haría ahora? Sabía que mi abuela no estaría siempre, así qué ¿Seguiría estudiando o trabajando? Incluso podría hacer ambas ¿No? Creo que me mudaría a Nueva York con mi abuela, ella vivía cerca de Central Park aunque nunca la había visitado ahí ya que normalmente ella venía o nos veíamos en un punto intermedio. Sentía un enorme dolor en mi pecho, las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, estaba empezando a ver borroso. Había perdido a dos personas muy importantes para mí, mis otros familiares no me tomaban en cuenta a excepción de Marie, ella fue la única que me apoyó, ya que "mis amigos" ni siquiera se habían presentado al funeral o después de este a pesar de que sabían de la muerte de ellos. Me ponía más triste porque ellos eran amigos desde mi infancia, me conocían de toda la vida.

Después de un rato logré tranquilizarme, la muerte de mis padres no me afectó tanto como creía que me pasaría, de seguro se debía a que nunca estaban en la casa, siempre estaba bajo el cuidado de mi abuela, los vecinos y las niñeras que muy rara vez traían; mi dos padres se la pasaban viajando para darme, según ellos, lo que yo necesitaba y que ese era el pequeño precio que debía pagar por todos los lujos que se suponía que me daban. La verdad no me importaba que no viviéramos en la riqueza, ya que prefería tener a mis padres educándome y cuidándome. Nunca vinieron en mi cumpleaños y siempre hablaban unos días después con la excusa de que estaban muy ocupados y me lo recompensaban con algún regalo que mandaban a la ama de llaves a comprar diciéndome que ellos lo habían envíado. Todos los regalos eran libros y unas muñecas. Al principio odié los libros pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que ellos eran un escape de mi horrible niñez y adolescencia que estaba en progreso.

Yo antes creía que mi vida era la única imperfecta pero al crecer descubrí que había un montón de familias separadas o infelices y mi ánimo se subió un poco, eso me reconfortó. Pienso que la muerte de ellos pasó para que yo pudiera cambiar mi forma de vida, pero lamento que haya sucedido de esa forma.

La semana pasó rápidamente, mi queridísima abuela hizo todo lo que pudo para subirme el ánimo aunque en las noches la escuchaba llorar por la perdida de su hijo, su esposa y por ultimo por mí que había estado perdida en mis libros y pensamientos. Este fin de semana viajaríamos a Nueva York, ya estaba inscrita en la escuela y teníamos todo listo para llegar a mi nuevo hogar. En el avión me la pasé observando por la ventanilla, pérdida del mundo que estaba a un lado de mí, me encontraba en mi propia burbuja. Al aterrizar en la ciudad estaba lloviendo y había neblina, después de recoger nuestros equipajes tomamos un taxi para que nos llevara al departamento donde empezaría a vivir. Este era muy espacioso y se encontraba en el primer piso, tenía las paredes blancas y contaba con dos baños completos y uno medio, tenía dos habitaciones, sala, comedor, cocina y estudio. Mi abuela era moderna, así que tenía una laptop con impresora. Mi nuevo cuarto estaba pintado de un color lavanda con pequeños detalles en color menta, tenía una cama matrimonial en el centro, un ropero de madera oscura a la izquierda junto con un tocador de la misma madera, a la derecha estaba el baño que era de color menta con blanco.

— ¿Qué opinas de tu nuevo cuarto?

—Me encantó, muchas gracias abuela —caminé hasta ella y la abracé.

Habíamos decidido ir a comer en una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca del departamento, después caminamos un rato por Central Park.

—Isabella, creo que deberíamos venir diario a caminar ¿No lo crees?

—Estoy de acuerdo, abue.

—Y dime querida, ¿Nerviosa por tu primer día de escuela?

—Algo, pero es normal ya que es un brusco cambio, no tuve mucho tiempo de pensarlo y con la muerte de mis padres con más razón.

—Pequeña, no estés nerviosa por eso, vas a ver que algún encontrarás a alguien que te haga sentir querida, ya sea un novio o una amiga.

—Gracias abue por todo, no se que hubiera hecho si no te tuviera.

—Seguir adelante, yo sé que eres fuerte y lo hubieras logrado.

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—Claro, entonces vamos a turistear un rato por la ciudad.

—Eso estaría bien.

Fuimos a varios lugares, todos en si eran hermosos; después de un día agotador con el viaje y las emociones a flote, nos encontrábamos en casa dándonos las buenas noches. Esta vez no tuve ninguna pesadilla con la muerte de mis padres, pero casi no pude dormir por el ruido de la calle a pesar de que mañana era lunes y comenzaba la semana productiva.

Mi primer día en la nueva escuela fue: F-A-T-A-L, todos eran "amables" frente a los directores y los maestros, pero estos también eran muy exigentes. En esta escuela todos se encontraban en estado de competencia y tenías que ganarte tu lugar luchando. Los maestros eran muy pero muy duros y todos sin excepción de ninguno puso a prueba mis habilidades, que para mi suerte supe todas las respuestas; aunque me hizo sentirme pequeña, aquí no se ponía caminar, las bromas no se hicieron esperar desde dejarme encerrada en los baños o salones a meterme el pie o aventar mis cosas. En mi antigua escuela, nadie se metía conmigo porque yo no les hacia nada pero aquí bien les hiciera algo o no, estaban en tu contra; en el receso me fui a esconder en la biblioteca, era enorme había libros para investigar y hasta para leer, me alegré de haber desayunado en casa a petición de Marie de que comiera algo por los nervios. Al final del día me fui caminando a casa, quedaba muy cerca y en la mañana, mi abuela me dijo qué camino tomar, por lo que llegué al departamento sin perderme o pedir ayuda. Mi abuela me estaba esperando con la comida en la mesa.

—Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue? — me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Bien abue, gracias por preguntar.

—Uhum, ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

—No que yo sepa.

—Me habló el director, me dijo que no te vio en el recreo.

—Estaba en la biblioteca, es enorme.

—Lo sé, el director es un muy amigo mío, de hecho era mejor amigo de tu abuelo.

— ¿En serio?

—Si Isabella, así que dime ¿Qué te hicieron?

—Nada de importancia, ya sabes lo que siempre hacen con el alumno nuevo.

— ¿Cómo que nada de importancia?

—Abue es el primer día, déjalos en verdad no me afecta en nada.

—Está bien, pero si me entero de que siguen voy a tomar cartas en el asunto, formo parte del comité por así decirlo… Bueno cambiando de tema ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi niña!

—Gracias abue.

—Compré tu pastel favorito e hice tu comida preferida también.

—Tus pechugas de pollo parmesano son las mejores y más con una rebanada de pastel limón/frambuesa.

—Felices 15 años, tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti.

—Gracias abuela, por todo.

—No hay de que, así que ten —me dijo dándome una caja envuelta con papel plateado— Ábrelo.

— ¿Qué es?

Dentro de la caja había un iPhone de color blanco, nunca creí que este fuera el regalo de mi abuela, este celular cuesta mucho y el que yo tenía ya no servía, de aseguro por eso me lo compró pero me hubiera conformado con uno sencillo, yo solo lo utilizo para marcar y mensajes puesto que para las demás cosas usaba mi computadora.

—No puedo aceptarlo abue, pero gracias de todos modos.

—Un regalo jamás se devuelve.

—Es mucho, no es necesario tanta tecnología.

—Tómalo ya vez que luego me lo agradecerás, ya tiene mi número guardado.

—Gracias abuela, pero sigo insistiendo que es mucho.

—Anda no te preocupes, lo hice de corazón.

—En serio muchas gracias, ¿No quieres una rebanada de pastel?

—No solo una, pero primero pide tu deseo y apaga las velas.

Mi queridísima abuela se puso a cantar "Happy Birthday" mientras tomaba fotos con mi nuevo celular. Pasamos el rato nosotras dos juntas y la verdad es que a pesar de la muerte de mis padres estaba reunida con una persona que de verdad me quería, no como mis otros familiares y conocidos, era muy triste que en los momentos mas difíciles es cuando te des cuenta de quienes son tus verdaderos amigos, ya que los que tenía en San Francisco ni siquiera se preocuparon por mi y eso que me conocían de hace mucho tiempo. Paseamos por Central Park como cualquier día, era nuestra costumbre para pasar tiempo como intimas amigas contando anécdotas y como nos fue en el día.

Los días y meses pasaron, seguíamos saliendo por la ciudad, me llevaba a conocer los lugares turísticos y monumentales, incluso un día le invité un helado de con el dinero de la herencia y ese fue mi primer gasto aunque se sintió algo raro. En navidad la pasamos juntas en casa y para año nuevo fuimos a ver caer la esfera de Time Square. Hace una semana había vuelto a la escuela de las vacaciones de navidad, todo estaba bien pero sabia que en cualquier momento mi abuela tendría una recaída, le había pedido que me dijera sobre su problema de corazón, quien era su médico, donde estaban los papeles y otras cosas por si pasaba algo, aunque lo hizo muy recia pero al final la convencí y la verdad que me sirvió de mucho el día que la encontré a punto de morir por un infarto.

Era un miércoles, llegué de la escuela a casa, hoy me había venido caminando, mi abuela no se encontraba ni en la sala y la cocina, pero sabía que estaba por ahí, ya que estaba prendida la radio que siempre escuchaba cuando hacia de comer.

—Abuela, ya llegué ¿Dónde estas?

No hubo una respuesta en los siguiente minutos así que fui a su cuarto a buscarla, en su baño la puerta estaba entreabierta y se encontraba una persona en el piso de éste, corrí hasta ella, su pulso estaba algo bajo; le levanté la cabeza para que no se me ahogara y busqué mi celular en el bolsillo trasero, solo necesité unos segundos para marcar 3 dígitos...

**Bueno unas disculpas por tardar tanto pero es que no tenía tiempo y lo que escribía no me gustaba mucho que digamos… No creo que vuelva a pasar y si es así avisare**

**Gracias otra vez a Vhica, aquí abajo les dejo el link del grupo de betas**

www. face book groups /betas ffaddic tion/

Nadie es perfecto…

_Harutsy_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dreamcatcher**_

**La historia me pertenece y los personajes a S. Meyer y uno que otro mío…**

**Muchas gracias a Vhica por ayudarme…**

**Les recomiendo escuchar una y otra vez "Children from the war" de Two Steps From Hell… Mas abajo le digo donde escucharla ;)**

* * *

_"El dolor que no se desahoga con lágrimas puede hacer que sean otros órganos los que lloren."_

_Francis J. Braceland _

_Capítulo 3_

_Solo necesité unos segundos para marcar tres dígitos..._

—911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—Por favor, una ambulancia a la quinta avenida y E97th número 1160, interior 1ª.

—Enseguida llega ¿Qué le pasó a la persona?

—Un ataque al corazón a persona mayor de 90, creo que ya llegaron.

Y así fue, en eso escuché a la ambulancia y a los paramédicos tocar mi puerta, corrí a abrirles y me preguntaron que donde se encontraba la persona, los llevé hacia ella, rápidamente se pusieron en acción y se la llevaron a la ambulancia, tomé sus papeles junto con mi bolso y el de ella, aún seguía con el uniforme y decidí que ya que estuviera mejor, vendría a cambiarme cuando tuviera algún chance. Me dejaron ir en la ambulancia con ella, me preguntaron algo sobre su estado y algunas otras cosas. Cuando llegamos, la pasaron a quirófano y salió de este después de una hora.

—Familiares de la paciente Swan —dijo el médico que la había operado.

Me paré y caminé hacia él, esperaba que fueran buenas noticias.

—La paciente se encuentra delicada pero logramos que reaccionara de este paro cardiaco, espero que usted esté al tanto de sus problemas del corazón de su familiar —asentí con la cabeza— La dejaremos en observación unos días para ver como evoluciona, pero le recomiendo que hable con su médico que la trata. Le sugiero hablar con él.

—Si claro, me pondré en contacto con el doctor, ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tenga de…?

—No te puedo dar una fecha exacta a pesar de haber visto su historial, pero creo que sería un año cuando mucho; tal vez con unos muy extremos cuidados… Bueno, te dejo, dentro de un tiempo podrás ir a ver a tu abuela.

—Muchas gracias

Volví a sentarme en la dura banca donde había estado hace unos minutos y busqué en los papeles el número del doctor, al encontrarlo marqué pero nadie me contestó así que decidí dejarle un mensaje. La enfermera vino por mí y me llevó a ver a mi abuela, se encontraba dormida todavía por la anestesia y tenía muchos cables en su pecho que monitoreaban sus signos, me quedé un rato con ella hasta que terminó el horario de visitas, traté de que me dejaran quedarme pero fue imposible. En la tarde también había recibido la respuesta del doctor, llegaría hoy en la noche, me preguntó en que hospital estaba y me indicó que no me moviera de ahí hasta que llegara.

Estaba a punto de pelearme con la enfermera tratando de explicarle que había quedado ver al doctor de mi abuela aquí y por mas que le decía que no tardaría en llegar, no me creyó y casi llama a seguridad, el problema no pasó a mayores ya que me salvó la campana.

—Señorita Swan ¿Tiene algún problema con la enfermera? — me dijo el médico que había atendido a mi abuela.

—La señorita no se quiere retirar y ya pasó el horario de visitas —trató de explicar la enfermera.

—Y la enfermera no quiere entender que espero al doctor de mi abuela, que no tarda en llegar —me defendí, estaba a punto de sacarle la lengua.

—Retírate Vanessa, yo asumo las consecuencias si ocurre algo.

Toda enojada y llena de vergüenza, se fue "Vanessa" por el pasillo hasta quedar fuera de mi vista.

—Disculpa lo ocurrido —me dijo con algo de pena— ¿Y quien es el médico que atiende a tu abuela?

—Doctor en medicina —respondió una voz a mi espalda— Mucho gusto, soy Carlisle Cullen, hola Isabella cuanto tiempo que no te veía.

—Hola —dije algo tímida, la verdad es que no me acordaba de él.

—Soy el médico Hudson, hoy atendí a Marie Swan y me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, claro si no es molestia.

—No, claro que no, en un momento te alcanzo.

El médico Hudson se fue por el pasillo y subió al elevador que lo llevaría al piso tres.

—Bueno Isabella, creo que no te acuerdas de mí.

La verdad no creo que olvidaría a alguien así de apuesto, su cabellos era rubio junto con unos ojos color miel, tenía un aspecto varonil pero sin perder su belleza a pesar de los años, su piel era tan clara y se veía suave pero dura a la vez. Era increíble que se viera tan joven a pesar de tener un doctorado en medicina.

—La verdad no, creo que estaba muy chica cuando lo conocí.

—Así es y veo que has crecido, te ves muy guapa. Lamento mucho lo de tus padres y también no haber poder ir, aunque tú hablaste por el teléfono con mi esposa.

— ¡Oh si! claro que hablé con ella.

—Espérame aquí, deja voy con el médico y te llevo a casa.

—No es necesario, vivimos cerca de aquí a unas cuadras.

—Por favor déjame llevarte, y no acepto un no.

Me dejó con la palabra en la boca, ya que no me permitió protestar. A los pocos minutos volvió y me dijo que no era tan grave el ataque cardiaco, además de que habló con mi abuela que preguntaba por mí.

—Te molestaría que me quedara contigo, Marie me dijo que lo hiciera pero ¿Qué opinas tú?

—Por mi está bien.

En el estacionamiento estaba un Mercedes, totalmente negro desde la carrocería hasta los vidrios. Me había dicho que era de él. No tuve que darle indicaciones de cómo llegar, al parecer ya había venido antes.

— ¿Ya cenaste? — soltó de repente.

—Mmm no, cuando llegué de la escuela mi abuela ya estaba muy mal.

— ¿Me estás tratando de decir que ni siquiera comiste? Isabella, eso está mal.

—No tenía y ni tengo apetito.

—Sé que no soy ningún familiar tuyo pero vas a comer algo, anda ve a prepararte algo, yo ya cené, aunque sea cereal con leche.

Después de dos platos de cereal, noté que Carlisle tenía razón, tenía hambre pero no lo había sentido por la angustia. Aún era temprano así que llamé al director de la escuela para avisarle que faltaría, él era muy amigo de mi abuela, así que no dijo nada sobre mis faltas y me hizo prometerle que le avisaría como seguía mi abuela, además de que cuando estuviera mejor, volviera a la escuela.

Esa noche dormí en paz, ya que estaba muy cansada como para tener sueños. Muy temprano en la mañana, me despertó el olor a ¿Huevos fritos? Salí de mi cuarto después de ir a hacer mis necesidades y en la cocina estaba una mujer de cabello color caramelo dándome la espalda.

— ¿Buenos días? — le dije algo confusa.

—Buenos días cariño, ¿Por qué no vas a recostarte otro rato? Aún es muy temprano no crees, todavía falta para ir a la escuela.

—No voy a ir, ¿Dónde esta Carlisle?

— ¡Oh disculpa! soy su esposa Esme y él se fue al hospital a checar a tu abuela, querida.

Esme era un amor, el desayuno estaba delicioso, incluso parecía de comercial. Pasamos la mañana platicando, se le notaba a lenguas que le gustaba dar su amor maternal. En tan solo unas horas, supe que se siente el amor maternal de ella, el cual ni siquiera llegué a sentir con Renée en años.

Al parecer, hoy sería el día de consentirme ya que me preparo un baño de burbujas, me puso mascarillas, uno que otro masajito. A la hora de comida, me dio una ensalada con algunos trozos de pollo a la naranja. Me dejó dormir un rato diciendo que ocuparía energía para la tarde ya que me tenía una sorpresa. Lo que nunca pensé fue que sería ir de compras. Ella parecía feliz haciendo esto, me traía de tienda en tienda, nada más pisaba la entrada y me mandaba al probador con montones de ropa, zapatos y accesorios, que por pura casualidad eran de mi talla y me quedaba a la perfección, además de que era mi estilo. Pero eso no se quedó ahí, si no que compró todo y cuando digo todo, es T-O-D-O y no me dejó pagar ni protestar insistiendo que era un pequeño regalo.

En la noche, cuando volvimos al departamento se encontraba Carlisle en la sala, después de un saludo y ayudarnos con el ejercito de bolsas, al parecer estaba acostumbrado, me contó que todo el día había estado dormida mi abuela; así que no tenía caso haber ido, su salud seguía casi igual solo que ya se encontraba mejor que antes.

_**Pasaron los meses… (Escúchenla aquí)**_

Hoy volvía a ser mi cumpleaños, mi abuela se encontraba aún en el hospital, aunque la dejaban salir, pero prefería no hacerlo, ya que se alteraba mucho su corazón. Esme y yo habíamos hecho un pastel y habíamos decidió ir en la tarde con ella, ya que toda la mañana eran puros estudios. El pastel era de zanahoria, uno de los preferidos de ella y también mío; la tarde pasó tranquila estuvimos entre risas y anécdotas, hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa. Esme y Carlisle se quedaban en el departamento, aunque a veces los notaba algo raros, pero seguía sin tomarle tanta importancia. Mañana llegaría ¿Jasper? Si no me equivoco así se llama, era uno de los hijos adoptivos de ellos, aunque él, junto con su gemela, eran hijos de la hermana de Esme que había muerto hace muchos años.

El día siguiente pasé todo el día en el hospital, solo mi abuela y yo, estuvimos platicando sobre lo que habíamos hecho, ya que últimamente no lo hacíamos tan seguido como antes, me puso una regañada cuando le dije que desde su recaída no había vuelto a la escuela, aunque la verdad es que no asistía pero si presentaba los exámenes y proyectos con los cuales los maestros me calificaban, así que no había perdido el año anterior y ni este, que apenas estaba empezando.

—Isabella, mi vida, yo te amo mucho y tú lo sabes, así que por favor prométeme que nunca lo vas a olvidar.

—Yo también te amo mucho abue, eres la mejor de todas, además ¿Cómo crees que lo voy a olvidar?

—Lo sé, solo sentía la necesidad de decirlo… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Claro, lo que tú quieras.

— ¿Qué opinas sobre vivir con Esme y Carlisle? Ellos te pueden dar mucho amor y otra oportunidad de vivir lo que no disfrutaste.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¿Te gustaría que fueran tus padres? Déjame aclararte que esto no será ahorita, pero es por si empeoro o…

—No sigas, yo sé que algún día me dirás adiós pero así es la vida, yo sé que no los necesito para poder seguir mi vida.

—Vete a vivir con ellos, me gustaría creer que te pude dar todo lo que tenía a mi mano, quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz. Ya no mas dolor, solo felicidad; por favor, acéptalos, ellos te dejaran ir si no es lo que tu quieres, solo te pido que vivas con ellos como familia algún tiempo. Nada es definitivo Isabella, sé muy bien que seguirás adelante, pero quiero que aunque sea un momento no seas auto eficiente, que sepas que al llegar a casa sientas lo que es un hogar— en este momento estábamos las dos llenas de lágrimas— Me hubiera gustado que tuvieras otra infancia y adolescencia, pero sé que es imposible; también me hubiera gustado que tus padres fueran mas atentos contigo, poder haber estado a tu lado para cuidarte mientras llorabas y decirte "todo va a estar bien", defenderte de los monstros de debajo de la cama, vivir contigo tu primer amor o tu primer mejor amigo, aconsejarte aunque no me pidieras mi opinión. Me hubiera gustado tantas cosas pero sé que mi momento ya llegó, si no es hoy será mañana y así sucesivamente. Me da tristeza saber que no eres ni fuiste feliz, como lo debe ser un niño que está lejos de la realidad. Por favor acepta esta oportunidad, sigue adelante incluso si caes y vuelves a caer, sabré que tendrás a alguien que esté a tu lado para levantarte y tratar de curar la heridas, enamórate y desilusiónate, así es la vida; pero no nos queda de otra mas que volver a empezar, y prométeme que nunca te olvidarás de mí y mi amor.

—Abue, te amo mucho, tengo miedo de quedarme sola y no poder salir de la oscuridad.

Me lancé a sus brazos y como una niña pequeña, lloré hasta poder desahogarme, mi abuela acariciaba mi cabello y susurraba a cada rato que toda va a estar bien, que estaba segura en sus brazos, lo mucho que me amaba, y lo triste que estaba por verme sufrir. Estuvimos así hasta que llegó la enfermera a decirme que la hora de visitas había acabado, me despedí de ella prometiéndole que mañana volvería a primera hora, afuera me esperaba Esme que al verme aún con lágrimas y mi cara roja corrió hacia mi y me abrazó, fue un abrazo lleno de amor y compasión, incluso la escuchaba sollozar junto a mi. Este abrazo me hizo pensar las palabras de mi querida abuela, no siempre me podría detener, yo sola tendría que buscar a mi puerto seguro que me detuviera; a los pocos segundos sentí unos brazos por mi espalda, por el olor pude saber que era Carlisle, también sentí como poco a poco me calmaba.

Al separarnos ambos pasaron sus brazos alrededor, sabía que lo hacían por si me llegara a caer y la verdad que se los agradecí, ya que no dudaba que pasara en cualquier momento, las palabras de mi abuela eran como una despedida de mi. Cuando ya pude ver mejor, descubrí que nos acompañaba Jasper o eso creo, por lo que me habían dicho ambos, era igual de pálido y el mismo color de ojos que ellos, su cabellera algo larga y ondulada de color rubio.

—Hola, soy Jasper.

—Hola, mucho gusto, Isabella.

No sé que me llevó a abrazarlo, él no se retiró, aunque al principio se quedó tieso, pero conforme pasaron los segundos, sentí unos brazos fuertes rodearme con suma delicadeza como si fuera a romperme en cualquier segundo. Muy lentamente depositó un beso en la frente con igual cuidado, me guió hacia el estacionamiento, incluso me ayudó a subir al carro, me sentó en su regazo; todo lo hizo sin soltarme.

Al llegar al departamento, me dejó caminar pero aún así seguía sosteniéndome, sentí una conexión especial con él, no sabía el porqué, pero me encantaba estar a su lado; me sentía protegida, fue entonces cuando decidí que después de todo sería lo mejor irme con los Cullen.

En la noche Jasper veló de mi sueño, se quedó en el sillón que estaba al lado de mi cama, hace poco que lo habíamos metido a mi cuarto, para los días que Esme dormía en mi cama y Carlisle en él para cuidar de mis sueños. Al día siguiente, a primera hora me desperté y encontré a los tres en el sillón viéndome, a su lado había platos que tiempo atrás debían contener el desayuno. Esme vino a darme un beso en mi mejilla y se dirigió a la cocina para volver con un plato para mí.

—Buenos días mi amor, desayuna y cámbiate para ir con tu abuela —dicho eso se salió ella junto con su esposo, que antes había dejado un beso en mi frente.

—Buenos día Isabella ¿Dormiste bien?

—Creo que esa pregunta sería para ti, ya que dormiste en el sillón.

—No te preocupes por mi, dormí a gusto, no soy muy especial para eso, bien pude dormir en el piso y sentiría que era la mejor cama del mundo.

Me acompañó en el desayuno y salió cuando decidí darme una ducha rápida, decidí ponerme unos short de mezquilla con una polera blanca sin mangas y los tennis del mismo color, por último, agarré mi sudadera gris, mi cabello lo dejé suelto ya que me dolía un poco la cabeza.

De camino al hospital Esme se fue atrás conmigo, me recosté sobre su hombro y tomé su mano, noté la mirada de Carlisle por el espejo retrovisor. Al llegar, a mi abuela le estaban haciendo los estudios de siempre, por lo tanto su habitación estaba vacía, Jasper salió de ésta diciendo que iría por un café.

—No sé si has hablado con tu abuela sobre la opción de irte con nosotros ¿Lo has hecho? — me comentó Esme que se había quedado conmigo.

—Si lo hizo y creo que aceptaré.

—Me alegro que lo hagas, nada le tendría mas contenta a tu abuela, que tengas a alguien contigo.

—Lo sé, de hecho esas fueron sus palabras, ¿Dónde viven?

—Nosotros tenemos casas en varios lados así que ¿Dónde quieres vivir tú?

—No lo sé, por favor decidan esto ustedes, pero les pido si no es mucha molestia que no sea ni aquí ni en San Francisco.

—Está bien cariño, mis otros hijos también son un amor, sé que se van a llevar muy bien; Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet son un año menor, pero Alice y Edward son de tu edad.

— ¿Jasper tiene 17? Yo lo creí más grande, como de universidad.

—Lo sé, se ve algo grande pero no lo es tanto.

En ese momento entró mi abuela, después de ella se acomodara en la cama, agarró una hoja de la mesita que tenía al lado, me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Lo que tenía en la mano no era una hoja, si no una foto, en ella salíamos Esme y yo un día que habíamos ido a comer con unos conocidos de esta. Ella traía puesta una falda azul marino con puntos blancos, una blusa azul cielo de botones y arriba un saco del color de la falda pero liso también, traía un cinto de color naranja con café y unos botines negros que eran del color de su bolsa. Yo llevaba prestado la falda de su saco que tenía un cinto café rojizo y un suéter rojo que le había arremangado las magas hasta los codos, al igual que ella traía botines pero los míos eran café oscuro; las dos llevábamos el cabello suelto y lentes de sol.

—Carlisle me la dio, me encanta como salen las dos —nos estaba contando mi abuela— siempre se ven hermosas claro, pero lo que más me gusta es que se lleven tan bien y se vean tan unidas.

Las tres sonreímos y seguimos platicando un buen rato, a los pocos minutos había llegado Jasper que gustosamente se había unido a nosotras, pero lo que mas me preocupó fue que Carlisle no llegara, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde los estudios de mi abuela ¿Habría encontrado algo malo? Varias veces les pregunté a las enfermeras si lo había visto y todas me respondían lo mismo: "sigue viendo los resultados", las últimas me habían dicho que se le habían unido más médicos, esto ya me estaba dando mala espina…

* * *

**Aquí esté otro capítulo espero y les guste... La canción se las recomiendo ya que cuando lo estaba escribiendo la estaba escuchando.**

**Gracias otra vez a Vhica, aquí abajo les dejo el link del grupo de betas**

www. face book groups /betas ffaddic tion/

**Y también el de la página del fanfic, subí fotos de la ropa**

www. Facebook / pages/Dreamc atcher-by-Harut sy/2849236 28307175?fre f=ts

Nadie es perfecto…

_Harutsy_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dreamcatcher**_

**La historia me pertenece y los personajes a S. Meyer y uno que otro mío…**

**Muchas gracias a Vhica por ayudarme…**

* * *

_Rose Kennedy dijo: "Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, no estoy de acuerdo, las heridas perduran. Con el tiempo la mente, para proteger su cordura, las cubre con cicatrices y el dolor se atenúa, pero nunca desaparecen"._

_Capitulo 4_

— ¿Carlisle, podemos hablar en privado?

No dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta para que saliera de la habitación de mi abuela, caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llevarme a una oficina en la que nos encerramos.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Bella?

—Como doctor de mi abuela, quiero que me digas ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Su enfermedad cardiaca empeora poco a poco, aunque este año ha aumentado mas rápido, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo; es cuestión de días, máximo esta semana.

Ahora entendía el porqué la plática que había tenido con ella, sabía que ya estaba en las últimas. Mi decisión sobre irme a vivir con ellos ya estaba en trámite, era algo bueno. Cuando volvimos al cuarto ella estaba dormida, mi acompañante de fue en busca de su esposa, por lo cual me quedé con Jasper que estaba sentado en el sillón, dio unos golpecitos a su lado para que fuera con él. Cuando llegué, me hizo sentarme y me abrazó, además de depositar besos de mariposa en mi cabeza, estuvimos así unos minutos cuando escuchamos que se alteraban los pitidos de las máquinas que estaban conectadas a mi abuela, rápidamente entraron las enfermeras y de paso vi a Carlisle, mi amigo me sacó rápidamente de la habitación, mas bien me cargó, ya que no quería separarme de ella, había escuchado un "te amo" de ella antes de salir por completo de ahí y quedarme separada de ella por la puerta y las paredes. No podía ver muy bien y sentía mis piernas como gelatina, de pronto sentí como mi cuerpo caía y me hundía en un agujero negro.

…

Estaba en una cama algo incómoda, traté de moverme cuando sentí una aguja en mi brazo, ¡demonios!, deberás las odiaba. Alcanzaba a escuchar murmullos de otras personas y el goteo del suero.

—No te muevas.

—¿Jasper? ¿Qué pasó conmigo? ¿Y con mi abuela?

—Ella falleció hace unos minutos, lo siento, en cambio tú te desmayaste —me contestó profesionalmente Carlisle— Dentro de algunos minutos te darán de alta, solo ocupo firmar unos papeles junto con Esme.

Ambos me dieron un abrazo y beso en la frente antes de retirarse, mi amigo se acercó lentamente a mi cama e hizo lo mismo que ellos pero él no se fue.

—Acuéstate conmigo —me moví a un lado para que lo hiciera— por favor.

Algo tenso lo hizo, me abrazó e hizo que pusiera mi cabeza en su pecho, sentía las lágrimas salir por mis ojos y terminar en la camiseta de él, a pesar de que su piel estaba fría yo la sentía tan caliente, esta persona que conocía de días se había vuelto un verdadero amigo en cambio de los otros…, había estado conmigo en todo, no me dejaba sola para nada.

—Bella, yo te amo —lo escuché susurrar— nunca me había sentido así, en tan poco tiempo te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón, eres no sé…

—Yo a ti también.

Escuchamos que se abría la puerta rápidamente, ambos volteamos algo asustados para ver que pasaba, estaba una joven de piel pálida, sus ojos y cabellos negros de estatura baja y complexión de un ¿duende? O al menos eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, se veía algo enojada, le faltaba poco para echar humo.

—Con que la amas Jasper ¿eh?, así los quería encontrar, viendo mi propia visión en persona y tiempo real.

— ¿Alice, que visión? —le dijo algo asustado mi amigo.

—Tu diciéndole que la amas, tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele, creí que eras mi pareja, pero creo que me equivoqué —dicho eso soltó un sonoro sollozo.

—Alice, tu eres mi mitad, ella para mi es como una… amiga, hermana u otra cosa así, menos el amor de mi vida, no es el mismo tipo de amor.

— ¿Es broma verdad? —solté de un de repente.

Ambos voltearon y se me quedaron viendo, al parecer esperaban que continuara.

—Es que en mi maldita vida no habrá un pedazo sin tanto drama, ¡por Dios! se murieron mis padres cuando tenía 14, mi abuela se enferma mas de lo que estaba, acaba de fallecer hace menos de una hora, conozco a los Cullen, me mudo de ciudad y ahora tengo que ver que se están peleando por una visión que no tiene ese significado que le dabas; a pesar de todo, el pobre de Jasper estuvo torturándose con tu memoria, estuve a punto de meterle algo en la boca si no se callaba… uff lo siento tenía que desahogarme.

Nos quedamos viendo cuando empezamos a sonreír los tres juntos, segundos después se nos unieron Esme y Carlisle junto con Emmet y Rosalie, sus otros hijos; si así de feliz sería mi vida con los Cullen, no quería esperar para irme con ellos. Después de las presentaciones y de preguntarnos porque sonreíamos, pude ver que Emmett era como un niño pequeño y travieso; Rosalie, que no era la típica Barbie, al contrario, fue mucho mejor compañía que Alice, la que aún me miraba con algo de odio. En todo el día no volví a sonreír, habíamos salido del hospital para luego ir al departamento a cambiarnos, me puse una falda blanca a la cintura que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla con una blusa manga larga de encaje y mis únicos tacones que para mi suerte eran negros, mi cabello lo había dejado suelto para que se me secara, ya que aún estaba mojado por la ducha que me había dado. Todos vestían de negro totalmente a excepción de mi, por la falda; mi abuela me decía que un día debías combinar el negro con el blanco y otro día totalmente de negro, nunca había entendido muy bien el porque pero lo seguía haciendo. Sería una mentirosa si decía que la muerte de mis padres había sido peor que esta, ella había sido mucho más cercana en todo.

La velaríamos en una funeraria y después se cremarían para llevarla a una iglesia, Nueva York se volvería otro lugar en el que no querría vivir, claro que la visitaría pero no me quedaría mucho tiempo, ya que me traería muchos recuerdos, que prefería no revivir. Jasper estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo que le permitía Alice, al parecer me seguía odiando, se notaba a lenguas que él babeaba por ella, además nunca me imaginé a mi amigo como novio; Rosalie se volvió muy cariñosa conmigo, al parecer no lo era con todo mundo y mucho menos a personas desconocidas, ya que sorprendió a toda la familia. Esme y Carlisle se consolaban entre ellos, había veces que iba uno de sus hijos o ellos mismos se acercaban a mi, Edward su otro hijo llegó un poco mas tarde que los demás, él también estuvo para mi; se podría decir que ya me sentía una Cullen; todos, a excepción de Alice, me habían aceptado muy rápidamente, varias personas estuvieron ahí por la muerte de mi abuela; incluso varios compañeros, mas por ella que por mi y a pesar de nuestro mal comienzo, todos me apoyaron, incluso no se querían ir pero ya era muy noche y prometieron volver mañana muy temprano. En ningún momento me fui a descansar, ya lo haría después de todo esto; aunque dormité un poco en el hombro de Edward, al igual que Jasper susurraba palabras alentadoras y depositaba besos en mi cabeza pero eran un poco más profundos que los de mi amigo.

Después de pasar toda la noche sin dormir, Rosalie la había llevado al departamento a que se cambiara y comiera algo, la hizo volver a tomar una ducha; esta vez escogió un vestido totalmente negro, tenía las mangas arriba del codo y un pequeño escote en "V", los hombros estaban descubiertos y la falda se fruncía en su cintura, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, se volvió a calzar los mismos tacones pero ahora con unas medias color piel. Su futura hermana le cepilló el cabello, mientras ella desayunaba un rico plato de hotcakes recién hechos y un vaso de leche.

—Gracias Rosalie.

—De nada, sabes, me gustaría que me llamaras Rose.

—Y tu a mí, Bella —me volteé del banco para ver su cara— gracias por aceptarme.

La abracé y ella a mi, sabía que había conseguido a la hermana que mis padres no me pudieron dar, la escuchaba sollozar y ella a mi, con mas fuerza nos abrazábamos. Fuimos interrumpidas por el timbre de la casa, yo fui a abrir y me encontré a Edward que al ver mis ojos rojos y lágrimas en mi cara me abrazó fuertemente incluso me cargó, nos separó un poco para darme un beso en cada mejilla y limpiar el resto de lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Isabella, vamos a la funeraria, vine por ti, Rosalie tiene que cambiarse.

Me llevó de la mano hasta su carro, un Volvo plateado, en todo el trayecto nunca soltó mi mano y si había un alto, depositaba un beso en ella. Sentía tanto amor que creí que nunca tendría. Mi abuela tenía razón, yo podría vivir lo que era sentirse en una familia llena de amor, vivir el resto de mi adolescencia feliz y sin preocupaciones tan fuertes para mi edad, había entendido que viviríamos en Forks un pequeño pueblo, ya que querían alejarme un tiempo de las ciudades. El resto del día paso tranquilo, una que otra lágrima pero prefería sacar todo en este momento y no después cuando sabía que me iría peor; en la noche, pasamos todos al departamento, tendríamos unos días aquí para recobrar algo de energías para el viaje, había decidido poner en renta este lugar con todo y muebles, llevando una que otra cosa de ella para no olvidarla, aunque sabía que nunca lo haría, quería tener algo de ella.

Duramos dos días aquí y partimos hacia Forks donde viviríamos un tiempo, viajamos en la tarde-noche por lo tuvimos que estar desde en la tarde en el aeropuerto. El viaje sería de Nueva York a Seattle, después Port Angeles y por último al pequeño pueblo. La mudanza se había ido ayer, pero ellos ya tenían una casa ahí por lo que solo era la ropa y una que otra cosa. Alice aún no me hablaba y Jasper se había distanciado considerablemente de mí, por lo que pasaba todo el rato con mis otros tres nuevos hermanos. Ayer, legalmente ya era una Cullen mas, había estado algo más feliz al saber que no estaría tan sola después de mi dolorosa infancia y gran parte de mi adolescencia.

Mi ánimo no era el mejor de todos, todo el rato estaba leyendo, un día llegué a leer varios libros de los grandotes con tamaño de letra hormiga, apenas comía, lo hacía porque prácticamente me metían la comida en la boca y mis cortas horas de sueño que despertaba con una pesadilla y a casi toda la familia alrededor de mi cama tratando de ayudarme. Mis nuevos padres hacían todo el esfuerzo en hacerme reír pero era como si yo no estuviera ahí, parecía un zombi mas que un ser humano, me veía mas pálida de lo normal y con unas profundas ojeras debajo de mis apagados ojos, mi cabello sentía que se caía y se veía seco; además de que usaba pura ropa negra que lavaba cada semana para no quedarme sin ella.

Mis estudios seguían igual que siempre, exámenes y algún que otro proyecto, mis hermanos me traían mis deberes pero últimamente no los hacía, habían llegado las vacaciones de verano y mi primer año de preparatoria no había ido ningún día esa escuela pero tenía que asistir a la entrega de reconocimientos. El vestido que había elegido era negro, mi madre me había comprado uno color perla, pero había decido a última hora ponerme uno que me había comprado hace algún tiempo.

Tenía un escote en "V" algo profundo y era largo, tenía una abertura a un lado y solo era pegado al cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, sus tirantes eran un poco anchos y la espalda era baja, lo combiné con las zapatillas que me había comprado para el otro vestido, dorados y de plataforma ya que me hacía falta algo de color. Mi cabello suelto y en ondas, el maquillaje ligero pero en tonos oscuros y un labial rosa que difuminé un poco. Tomé mi bolso que tenía las llaves de la casa, algo de dinero y mi celular, me iría en el carro de Edward quien últimamente se mostraba un poco raro, él siempre era caballeroso y me cuidaba de todo.

A las semanas descubrí que Rose y Emmet eran pareja al igual que Jasper y Alice, estos dos últimos se habían ido a estudiar a otro lado, incluso había sabido que hablaban con todos menos conmigo, esa fue una de las pocas cosas que me hicieron sentir ajena a esta familia; en ningún momento mis nuevos padres habían cambiado su forma de actuar conmigo, seguían siendo muy cariñosos.

El evento sería en el gimnasio de la escuela donde estudiaba, me había prometido que el año que viene asistiría como cualquier persona, no quería ningún trato especial, iría en compañía de mis hermanos adoptivos, tendría alguna que otra amiga pero no tendría novio, no lo creía necesario y tampoco me urgía vivir esas experiencias, solo esperaba que no me caducara en ese aspecto pero no me era de mucha importancia.

—Bella se nos va a hacer tarde —dijo Edward a través de la puerta.

—Entra —dije apenas en un susurro.

Se veía elegante con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca aunque llevaba unos tennis, lo sentí mirarme intensamente haciendo que me sonrojara.

—No sabía que te sonrojabas, estás más que hermosa.

—Y tu muy apuesto, ¿necesitas ayuda? —Le dije haciéndole una seña a su corbata aun sin nudo— creo que todavía me acuerdo como es la cosa.

— ¡Ahhh! claro.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, pasé las mano sobre su cuello acomodando la corbata de color negra, hice el sencillo nudo que para mi sorpresa quedó bien hecho a pesar de mis nervios por estar así con él, después de acomodar la corbata en su lugar le bajé el cuello de la camisa para dar por terminado su vestimenta.

—Bella, Edward, se les va a hacer tarde —dijo Esme que de aseguro venía subiendo las escaleras— aquí están —sonrió al vernos tan unidos— me gusta tu vestido pero hubiera preferido el otro, aunque traes las zapatillas que te regalé.

La ceremonia pasó algo aburrida y muy lenta para mi, ya que no conocía a nadie mas que a mi familia, muchos de mis "compañeros" se sorprendieron al ver que me entregaban un reconocimiento ya que nunca me habían visto, de hecho nunca había salido de la casa desde que llegué. Como era en la tarde-noche teníamos que ir de traje, estaba empezando a odiar los tacones, nunca me acordé de amoldarlos, a mis pobres pies que estaban muy dolidos. Bailé un rato con Edward y a cambio obtuve muchas miradas de toda la población femenina por el simple hecho de estar con él, con mi hermano adoptivo, por favor; bueno sus hermanos salían entre si, así que no sería novedad que nosotros también. Creo que desde ese día dejé de verlo como un hermano y lo empecé a ver como un joven apuesto y soltero que tenía toda su atención en mí, así que estas vacaciones pondría manos en obra y empezaría a vivir.

El primer día que cambié mi ropa toda negra, fue un pantalón color tinto, la blusa negra y una chaleco naranja pastel, toda la familia se sorprendió y le pedí a Rose y Esme que si me acompañaban de compras, las cuales ambas aturdidas dijeron que si. Me sorprendí de mi misma, compré montones y montones de ropa, no las dejé pagar nada aunque tampoco me salvé mucho, me encerraron en un probador y pagó mi madre. Al llegar a casa dormí y no desperté hasta la tarde, decidí que mañana sería el día, incluso mañana llegaban mis otros dos hermanos, pasé la noche con Edward en el patio hasta que me metió cargando diciendo que estaba algo fría, pero valió totalmente la pena, me animé a darle uno que otro beso en la mejilla cada vez mas cerca de sus labios.

Desperté lo más temprano que pude, tomé un baño relajante y empecé mi transformación, unos shorts rosa pastel y una camisa de mezclilla que le doblé las mangas hasta debajo de mis codos fueron mi vestimenta. No estaba haciendo tanto frio y además estaría en la casa que tenía calefacción, bajé a la cocina para encontrarme a toda la familia y cuando me refiero a toda, eran a los siete.

—Buenos días —les dije a todos.

Recibí sus respuesta, incluso de la sonriente Alice que no se separaba para nada de mi hermano, sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme por la espalda y depositar un beso en mi cabeza, me llevó hasta la barra de la cocina donde me esperaba un plato con el desayuno, estuvimos platicando cosas sin importancia.

—Es el primer día desde que te conozco que te veo mucho mas alegre y sin tu ropa negra —me dijo algo serio pero sin ser tan rudo— me encanta.

La mañana la pasamos en el jardín acostados, casi no hablábamos pero era un silencio cómodo, en el interior de la casa se escuchaba silencio o al menos hasta hace rato que escuchamos que algo se había caído seguido por un montón de gritos.

— ¡Creí que ella no te importaba! —gritaba una Alice muy enojada.

—Es mi amiga, claro que me importa, pero me has separado de ella meses y no quieres que le hable —le contestó en el mismo tono Jasper.

—Claro, ella es una santa, trae a toda esta familia detrás de ella ¿qué no se dan cuenta que se está aprovechando de ustedes?

—No te entiendo Alice ¿Qué te hizo ella? ¿Por qué la odias tanto?

—Ella no es igual a nosotros, algún día notará nuestro secreto, que pasa si se lastima y nosotros tenemos hambre, ella no pertenece a esta familia.

—Todo esto es por una visión de aseguro, no pasará ¿y sabes por qué? porque tu estás cambiando todo para que si suceda, deja que pasen las cosas y de revisar nuestro maldito futuro. Crees que te dejaría por ella, estás muy equivocada, es un familiar de mi vida humana…

— ¿Familia? Yo lo siento —respondió con total pena mi "hermana" para después salir corriendo de la casa.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio esperando a que volviera o dijera algo Jasper, pudimos pasar horas y seguiríamos donde mismo, me separé de la familia y me dirigí al baño que estaba debajo de las escalera ya que nadie lo usaba, puse seguro a la puerta y me dejé caer al piso, ella tenía razón, yo era nada más ni nada menos que un intruso para ellos, me había emocionado por tener mi puerto seguro, que nunca pensé en como se sentían los demás; lo mejor era hacer maletas y partir, pero debería hacerlo cuando no estuvieran y no pensaría para nada que haría ni a donde iría, un poco de dinero y algo de ropa, después de unas cortas vacaciones buscaría trabajo y una escuela que me ofreciera lo que quería.

Después de controlar mi llanto y fijarme de no dejar rastro de mis lágrimas traicioneras, salí de una vez por todas del baño para volver a encerrarme en mi cuarto, me llevé una sorpresa a encontrarme a Edward sentado en mi cama, volteó a verme y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mis mejillas donde segundos atrás había lágrimas. Caminó lentamente hacia mí con miedo de que me asustara, abrazó mi pequeño cuerpo para después cargarme y llevarme a la cama, me quitó los zapatos y me arropó para que no tuviera frio.

— ¿Qué tienes Bella?

— ¿En estos meses no has llegado a conocerme?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Soy de las personas que sonríen de día y lloran de noche, toda mi vida he sido así, muy pocas personas me han visto llorar y también ser feliz.

—No sé que me tratas de decir, pero cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras, me parte el corazón verte así Bella.

Dicho esto se retiró de mi habitación, casi no dormí como era de costumbre, en la mañana mis hermanos fueron a la escuela por algunos papeles y mis padres al hospital, sin pensarlo dos veces, me hice una maleta con lo necesario para diferentes climas, escribí rápidamente una nota y tomé las llaves de mi carro. Manejé lo mas rápido posible hasta Port Angeles para tomar un corto vuelo a Seattle donde tomé el primer vuelo que saliera de ahí, que resultó ser Londres, Inglaterra; siempre había querido ir pero mis padres nunca me habían dejado y con Marie no hubo oportunidad, mi celular lo dejé junto con las llaves en Port Angeles después de enviarles un mensaje de que lo recogieran. Esperaba con muchas ansias que no me buscaran, trataba de no pensar mucho en lo que hacía, no quería llamar mucho la atención de ciertas personas.

…

Había pasado un mes y el regreso a la escuela estaba próximo, había trabajado en una cafetería y vivía en casa de Elizabeth, su hija Stephanie trabajaba conmigo y después de tanto insistir me fui con ellas. Al parecer los Cullen no sabían mi paradero porque no había ni señal de ellos, de aseguro habían vuelto a ser la familia feliz antes de que yo llegara, cada vez que los recordaba sentía un agujero en mi pobre corazón y mas cuando era de Edward, que había sido muy atento conmigo. Mi amiga Step no sabía nada de mi pasado, al parecer creía que era una estudiante extranjera, me había rogado porque me metiera en la misma escuela que ella, era un año menor que yo pero la veía mas de mi edad.

—Isabella por favor, métete a mi escuela —me rogaba mi amiga Step desde hace rato.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Y si te llevo a turistear?

—Puede que cambie de opinión.

Mi loca amiga me hizo cambiarme de mis cómodos jeans y sudadera por algo más bonito según ella para las fotos. Me puse un suéter blanco con medias, falda y bufanda negra al igual que mis botines; había vuelto a la moda negra y me sentía mal porque había roto mi promesa, pero ya no importaba, llevaba un mes así.

—Eso está mejor, ya sabía yo que tenías buen gusto, además que me había hartado de tus jeans y sudaderas —comentó Elizabeth al despedirse de nosotras.

Viajamos en el metro, cada día era mas experta en esto, aunque me costó perderme una cuantas veces en Londres que me asustaron mucho, nuestra primera parada fue el palacio de Buckingham, recorrimos lo que estaba permitido y tomamos la foto afuera de este, para después caminar por ahí para comprar algo de café, ya que había bajado mucho la temperatura. Fue entonces cuando creí ver ese cabello tan extraño, estaba que me comían los nervios, no podía ser esa persona, era una mínima probabilidad que me encontrara aquí habiendo tantos lugares.

— ¡Bella! — escuché el grito a mis espaldas,

¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! sí era esa persona, me había encontrado, que me trague la tierra…

* * *

**Espero y sea de su agrado, me gustaria que me dejaran un review con sus opiniones sobre esta historia por favor se lo agradeceria mucho.**

**Gracias otra vez a Vhica, aquí abajo les dejo el link del grupo de betas**

www. face book groups /betas ffaddic tion/

**Con amor...**

_Harutsy_


End file.
